wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Solafina Dawnringer
Solafina Dawnringer is a Sin'dorei Death Knight and scientist in the service of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Physical Description Solafina is a tall, muscular woman, standing at 5'10" and frequently preferring heels when out of armour anyhow. Her hair, vividly crimson, falls loosely to about the level of her hips, barring when she is suited up for science and has pulled it back for practical reasons. She bears highly visible facial scarring, in addition to having lost an eye at some point in time, and also lacks half of her left ear. Usually spotted in purple and black armour crafted for relative practicality rather than flashiness, on rare occasion she can be spotted out and about at academic lectures in what appears to mostly be practical clothing for laboratory work. If somehow spotted with an exposed abdomen, she bears a long scar down the center of it, as if she's had major surgery at some point. She gives off an off-putting scent of decay layered over with either various chemicals or floral scents. Frequently, she is accompanied by Blighter, her geist companion, who can be oft spotted communicating with her in sign language. History Solafina was born to Marcelius and Amandine Dawnringer some eight decades ago, the elder of two daughters, five years older than her sister, Glorienne. Her father was a priest of the Holy Light with some very extremist views, who ran their family with an iron fist and solidified the reputation as a bunch of Light nuts that they'd already held for a couple generations with his tendency to preach sermons on their front steps about whatever he'd decided was blasphemous that particular week. During her youth, she was expected to adhere to a very strict set of rules, as well as to ring the bell in their Silvermoon home every morning at dawn - the tradition that had originated their family name - and was trained extensively in the use of the Holy Light as well as drilled in various pursuits that he viewed as suiting for a young lady, primarily dance. Upon reaching adulthood, rather than following in his and her mother's footsteps and training as a priest, Solafina chose to take up swordsmanship alongside her cousin Lucien. It did not go over well - while she wasn't forced to abandon the path, she was unmistakably a disappointment in her father's eyes. The betrothal he had arranged for her was broken up, and her cousin discouraged her from pursuing it regardless. Scarcely into adulthood, even with the marginal freedom of training, she remained firmly under her father's thumb. When the Scourge came, under the orders of her father, her family remained locked in their home, within the sanctity of the family chapel, those of them who would have preferred to defend the city forbidden from doing so. Their home sustained very little damage, somehow, and despite Marcelius's efforts to keep them from doing so, she and her less cold-hearted cousins did their part to assist in the rebuilding and restoration of Silvermoon City. In the meantime, he took up his old sermons with new targets - first, the Scourge and how the sins of the people had brought them, then, when they joined the Horde, against all their new allies. For her part, she and Lucien continued rebelling more firmly than they once had, and joined the Blood Knights. They didn't last more than a few years. At around the time that the battle raged on Quel'danas for the Sunwell, a platoon of Blood Knights including herself and Lucien marched for Light's Hope with the company of another troop of Farstriders and some independent mercenaries, including another cousin, Tiernan. Tasked with assisting the Argents in their struggles with the Scourge, they never made it far enough to even help. The Scourge fell on them in the Plaguelands, decimating the entire company. Solafina and Lucien were raised as Death Knights. Undeath Solafina's time mindlessly serving the Lich King was mercifully nothing special or out of the ordinary for the third generation of Death Knights; mercifully due to who she would become later in undeath. Upon regaining her free will, while she remained fairly dazed for a short time and confused, she nonetheless bore witness to Lucien choosing to throw himself bodily into a fire rather than continue in undeath. During the time leading up to their assault on Icecrown Citadel, she made the acquaintance of Mictaa the Bloodbathed. Travelling together in Northrend, they maintained a flirtation until finally establishing a romantic relationship. During this span of time, she also discovered a fascination with the Old Gods, focused on how they and their minions work biologically, and she wrangled her way into being admitted into Ulduar to begin a scientific investigation when Yogg-Saron's 'defeat' was made known, an investigation that she clumsily fumbled her way through but nonetheless saw results. In the time between the fall of the Lich King and the Shattering, she divided her time between travelling the world to find samples and do fieldwork where she could, slowly building her reputation amongst the Ebon Blade, and working on logging her findings while living with Mictaa. In this time she also at some point made a trip home to Silvermoon, restoring some relationship with a portion of her family but effectively permanently cast out by her father. She spent most of the time between the Shattering and the discovery of Pandaria researching and doing field work. Dispatched to Pandaria upon the Ebon Blade learning of the Sha, she was kept quite busy investigating every bit of corruption she could, although she found time to strike up a working relationship with the Mantid, learning quite a bit about their history directly from them, and a friendship with Rik'kal the Dissector. It was during this time that she first encountered Arryk Stormbane. She scarcely visited the Isle of Thunder, and did not take part in the Alliance-Horde hostilities in Krasarang. Upon learning of the destruction of the Vale, she set out from where she had been in the Valley to see it, and upon seeing the destruction first-hand and learning of the plans to move against Orgrimmar, returned to Acherus to demand leave to participate. It was not given. She went anyhow, returning to Silvermoon first to collect armour in Silvermoon colours and to at least try to inform her family, an endeavour that went about as well as it could, all things considered - aside from that she learned that her cousin Maedrys had been, at last contact, still in the city of Orgrimmar. Adjusting her plans to include informing Favrielle Emberdusk and, as it turned out, hauling her along, she made haste for Orgrimmar to ultimately play a waiting game until the siege began in earnest, joined by Mictaa and other friends and supporters amongst various organizations. During the actual Siege, while the endeavour to rescue Maedrys was successful, an attempt by her Light-using cousin to divert an arrow resulted in her taking a Light-imbued arrow to her right eye. It was also during the Siege that she reconnected with Arryk Stormbane, lips first. In the wake of the Siege, he came home with her and Mictaa, and they were later joined by Valerien Silverfeather. The following March after the Siege an incident involving a Sha resulted in the deaths of her father, uncle, and cousin Marcus. During their time on Draenor, she was stationed in an Ebon Blade garrison lead by Arryk, and spent much of her time studying the Botani extensively. Shortly before the events in Tanaan, a serious incident occurred involving a malevolent runeblade that ultimately led them into the Foundry, where it was destroyed. Following the defeat of Archimonde, their forces turned the garrison over to the Frostwolves. In the wake of the Legion invasions, she has taken an active role in the Ebon Blade's actions, playing a part in a great deal of necromancy and poking into the Nightmare as well as working alongside other forces in Suramar. Science Solafina's primary focus is the Old Gods and their minions, namely the physiology thereof. She has studied the Sha and the Faceless extensively, in more recent years with the assistance of her apprentice Valerien. In addition, she has worked with Rik'kal the Dissector prior to the Klaxxi's deaths, and done intensive study on Botani physiology. She keeps a Sha specimen in a specialized enclosure in her laboratory, which she may or may not coo at. Publications All publications are easy to come by Hordeside; since the Purge of Dalaran coming by them for the average member of the Alliance usually requires going directly through the Ebon Blade. : Biology of the Faceless Ones: Dismembering and Dissecting Madness - Volume 1, published after the fall of the Lich King but before the Cataclysm : Biology of the Faceless Ones: Dismembering and Dissecting Madness - Volume 2, published after Deathwing’s demise : The Biochemistry of the Sha: An Ongoing Study Of Chemical And Physical Reactions, Volume 1, published shortly before the Iron Horde invasion : The Physiology of the Mantid: Swarmborn and The Physiology of the Mantid: Mature Specimens, both subtitled As Overseen By Rik'kal the Dissector of the Klaxxi, also published shortly before the Iron Horde invasion : Subversive Infestation: A Study Of The Terrifying Biology Of The Botani; co-written with Valerien Silverfeather, personalized copies always subtitled ‘Or: How To Get Death Knights To Wear Filtration Masks And Full Protective Gear In The Laboratory’, published in early January of the year following the defeat of Archimonde on Alt-Draenor. Relationships Solafina is the wife of Mictaa the Bloodbathed and Arryk Stormbane, and the metamour of Valerien Silverfeather and Dorian Emberdusk, the husbands of Arryk. They maintain residences on Quel'danas and in Highmountain. Also sharing residence with them are Arethusah Swiftarrow and Thragram Wolfbringer, a cross-faction married couple with a toddler daughter, and a regular zoo of animals. Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Knight of the Ebon Blade Category:Scientist Category:2016 Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf